


White

by Pax_2735



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax_2735/pseuds/Pax_2735
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of non-strangers bearing gifts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen many years ago as a challenge response. No money is being made so please refrain from suing. Unless you want my cigarrette butts... 
> 
> Directions: Chose a Centre character… and stick them in a hospital bed, unable to get up. Then take another character (this one can be outside of Centre staff) and have them bring the person a gift. What would it be?

She was sleeping.

He entered the room quietly, trying not to disturb her, and took in the whiteness surrounding him. White walls, white floors, white furniture. In the middle of the room stood a white bed, covered with white sheets. A hospital.

‘So perfect.’ he thought. The gift he had brought her was also white, it would blend in perfectly. 

He approached her bed silently and watched her. Her ivory white skin seemed to melt in with the rest of the room, all the whiteness disturbed only by her black hair and red lips.

He put down the present he had brought her and sat in the chair next to the bed. God, he loved her. Ever since the first time he had laid eyes on her, he had felt immediately drawn to her. Her skin, her lips, her eyes… those incredible blue eyes that looked at him with nothing more than hatred.

He smiled. He knew he was the one to blame for the way she felt. He had given her more than one reason to hate him. But he couldn’t help himself. ‘God, you’re beautiful when you’re angry.’

Quietly, without making a sound, he stood up and picked up his present from where he had left it on the floor.  
“All good things come to an end. And my gift will blend in with the room just perfectly.”

Carefully, he placed the white pillow he had brought with him over her face and watched as she fought a little and then finally gave up.

“Sweet dreams, my sister.”


End file.
